henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Chenry
Henry Hart and Charlotte are both main characters of Henry Danger. They are best friends and also co-workers. Charlotte often helps Henry, like finding his job at Junk N' Stuff and earned the pinecones from him. In The Secret Gets Out, Henry confides in Charlotte after her suspicion about his identity as Kid Danger. That shows that he trusts her enough to keep the secret. Later on in that episode, the pair hug. Charlotte seems to be supportive of Henry. She encourages him to talk to Bianca in Super Volcano. Charlotte covers for Henry when he has Kid Danger responsibilities to take care of. They like and dislike many of the same things. Even though Henry never gets hurt, Charlotte always worries about him and can typically seen warning him to be careful. In The Bucket Trap, Henry and Charlotte pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend to test Jasper into keeping a secret. In "Jasper's Real Girlfriend", Henry saved Charlotte from Jasper's psycho girlfriend by pushing her out the window. Possible names -Chenry (Ch/arlotte and H/'enry') -Harlotte (H'/enry and Ch/'arlotte) -Chenlotte (Hen/ry and C'/har/'lotte) -Chanry (He/'nry' and Cha/rlotte) Moments 'Season 1 Moments' 'The Danger Begins' * When Jasper asks if he can go over the list for his birthday party, Henry answers sure, then Charlotte says no, and he changes his answer to no as well. * She agrees with Henry that money is good. * When Henry's mom, Siren, wants to ask Henry about his underwear, Charlotte speaks up and says she wants to hear the question, teasingly. * Charlotte finds Henry the job at Junk-N-Stuff. * After finding Henry the job, he awards her with the pine cones, which she seems pleased with. * As he goes out the door, Charlotte wishes him good luck. * She could be worried about whether he got the job or not. * Henry and Charlotte appear to be studying together before Jasper comes in. * Henry and Charlotte come to the party together and get Jasper the barrel/bucket he wanted for his birthday. 'The Secret Gets Out' * Charlotte and Henry were alone together playing video games. * Henry said "I like your shirt." to Charlotte * Charlotte sniffed Henry's hair. * Henry tells Charlotte that he was Kid Danger. * Charlotte helped Henry get his job back. * They held hands for a couple seconds when Charlotte got the job. * Henry told Charlotte to hug him to show her how the tube work. Substitute Teacher * Henry asks Charlotte if he could borrow her chemistry notes, Charlotte answers an irritated "WHY?" because of her defective locker. Henry, believing that his request was the reason of making her mad, doesn't want to bother her with that anymore. * Henry smiled at Charlotte when she was mad about her locker not opening * Henry and Charlotte were sitting together talking when a Jasper came into class * Before they do or say anything to anyone or anything else they greet each other. * Henry and Charlotte were talking and seemingly joking around when Jasper introduced them to Ortho. * Henry was biting his lower-lip while looking at Charlotte 'Jasper Danger' * Henry told Charlotte to check his costume. 'The Space Rock' * Henry and Charlotte smiled at each other and ate corn dogs. * Henry watched Charlotte as she ran away and went up the tube. Henry makes the statement "So... She's gone". * Henry smiled at Charlotte and said "Yeah, women do be crazy." * Henry asked Charlotte to go down to the basement with him. Instead she said "I have a better idea," then she left. Henry makes exactly the same statement: "So.. she's gone". 'Super Volcano' * Henry and Charlotte are together in the hallway. * Henry stared at Charlotte when Oliver kept begging her to have a fruit bar. * Henry was smiling when Charlotte pretended to talk in a fruit bar. * Henry ate 5 of Charlotte's chili cheese burgers. * Henry and Charlotte argued slightly with each other about whether Jasper's new thing would be a bucket or not. * Henry literally put his life in Charlotte's hands. She had to zap Mitch before he could hurt Henry. 'My Phony Valentine' * Charlotte and Henry sat together at Club Soda. * Charlotte gave advice to Henry of how to get Bianca * Henry got a weird look on his face when Charlotte thought Mitch was talking to her. * Bianca asked if Charlotte went to Club Soda with Henry, she expected him to go with her. 'Caved In' * Charlotte playfully smacked Henry's tummy and called him chubby. * Henry and Charlotte both surprised Ray with a weekend of fum. * Henry said no then Charlotte said 'no'. * Charlotte complimented Henry by saying that his enthusiasm is infectious. 'Dream Busters' *Charlotte was really sad that Henry was still asleep to the point that she tried to feed him her onion dip. *Charlotte didn't want to hurt Henry, even if this isn't the real Henry. *When Charlotte got into the dream, Henry wrapped her in a hug and said he is happy to see her, and having her seeming normal. *Charlotte hugged him back. *Henry held Charlotte by the shoulders. *Charlotte grabbed Henry's shirt. *Henry quickly responded when Charlotte screamed for him to come downstairs. *Charlotte held Henry by the shoulders and started to help him off the floor. *Henry quickly responded to Charlotte when she screamed for him to come down stairs again. *When Henry passed out, Charlotte looked worried. *When Henry woke up, he was worried and upset when Schwoz said that he couldn't bring Charlotte back. 'Kid Grounded' *Henry was happy to see Charlotte when she came through the window. *Charlotte bought him a 'surprise' since he was grounded. (Fudge Blast from Yotally Togurt) *Henry didn't want Charlotte to leave, and felt sad when he left *Henry was jealous of Charlotte because she was Captain Man's temporary sidekick. *Henry apologized and told Charlotte that she is able to do his job. *Charlotte accepts Henry's apology by hugging him while she was covered in pig slop. *When Charlotte hugs him, she says, "That's my baby, that's nice." Captain Jerk * Charlotte and Henry both came into the Man Cave when they heard the news. * Henry said that Charlotte's idea was 'goooooodd'. * Charlotte was sad when Henry didn't listen to her story. * Henry apologized. * Charlotte made Henry feel better about Piper and Jasper finding out that he is Kid Danger. The Bucket Trap * Charlotte agreed with Henry's idea of telling Jasper that he's Kid Danger. * They were both sitting close to each other on the couch in the Man Cave. * Henry and Charlotte were both smiling when they told Jasper the secret. * Henry was smiling at Charlotte when she told Jasper the secret was true. * Henry smiled when Charlotte said "We're deep in love." * Henry and Charlotte both said that they kiss each other a lot. * Henry called Charlotte 'baby' when she wanted to go to the mouth doctor. * When Ray got into the Man Cave, Henry was smiling and stared at Charlotte. * Henry and Charlotte did a little dance when they were teasing Ray. * They both looked at each other in a skeptical way when Jasper said he wasn't going to stop think about them kissing. * Charlotte said, "We're deep in love." And Henry said, "We kiss a lot." Neither had to say those things but they both did so smiling. * Both were a bit upset (maybe even disappointed) when the other said they didn't want to date them. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1 * Henry and Charlotte were studying for Henry's biology test. * Charlotte and Henry both said no to join Jasper's posse. * Henry and Charlotte walked into Junk N' Stuff laughing. * Charlotte looked annoyed and rolled her eyes when Henry was talking about how Veronica is pretty. * Charlotte screamed 'Oh my god!' when Henry said Veronica kissed him. Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2 * Charlotte screamed for Schwoz to find Henry. * Charlotte came into Henry's house, and immediately asked where Henry was. * Charlotte understood Henry's message immediately. 'Jasper's Real Girlfriend' *Charlotte and Henry walked up to Jasper together. *They both didn't believe Jasper having a girlfriend. *Charlotte and Henry were both skeptical about Courtney. *Henry was trying to defend Charlotte by saying she isn't in love with Jasper. *Henry smiled at Charlotte so she wouldn't figure out about Courtney. *Henry was worried about Charlotte, but Ray said forget about her. *Charlotte begged Henry to help her. *Henry said he would help her. *Henry asked if her gummy bears were still next to her closet, implying that Henry has been in her bedroom before. *Charlotte called for Henry's help. *Henry threw Courtney out the window to save Charlotte. Related plots * The Secret Gets Out * Caved In * ''Dream Busters'' * Kid Grounded * The Bucket Trap * Jasper's Real Girlfriend Trivia *Dan posted a picture on Henry Danger's Instagram (@henrydanger) of Henry and Charlotte in "Jasper's Real Girlfriend." The caption included a wink face, hinting that Chenry might happen in the near future. *Because they do care about each other and that they have similar tastes, many fans believe that they could be love interests to each other. *They both hate pickles, but love dill fingers. *Henry called Charlotte 'baby' twice (Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems, The Bucket Trap) and Charlotte calls Henry 'baby' once (Kid Grounded). *In every episode, they interact in some way. **In Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2, they don't interact in person, but they interact by the 'OMG' message, which Charlotte immediately understands. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2